


Shut Up and Cuddle Me

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Incest, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus comes back after discussing his acceptance with the others.Apparently, it didn't go well.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Shut Up and Cuddle Me

Roman turns when he hears the door to his room open, smiling when his brother steps in and pausing the arguably-bad horror movie he’d been watching. He’d been waiting for the other to finish talking with the others about his acceptance for hours now (yes, hours, because apparently including his brother in their discussions is still a debate, even _after_ they’d accepted Janus into their circle), the built-up tension in his body finally melting away from seeing Remus return.

“Hey, Mouse,” he starts, a cheery, painfully optimistic tone in his voice, “how was—”

Remus interrupts him by promptly smashing the TV with his Morningstar, throwing it aside and climbing into bed with Roman, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck.

Roman stares at the remnants of his TV and sighs, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “So, I take it the meeting with the others didn’t go well?”

“Just shut up and cuddle me.”

“You know I was watching something, right—”

“Cuddle. Me.”

“Okay, okay, jeez.”


End file.
